


For Barter or Worse

by soulofsilence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/pseuds/soulofsilence
Summary: There's a barter system in the Swan-Mills household.





	For Barter or Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evergrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/gifts).



There was a barter system in the Swan-Mills household. Whenever Regina or Emma asked for a favor, the other would respond with “how many minutes is it worth?”

When Regina asked Emma to wash the dishes even though it was Regina’s turn, Emma earned 5 minutes.

And the time Emma had to run to the store in the middle of the night for chocolate ice cream and tampons while Regina laid curled up in front of the TV? Emma earned 20 minutes.

Regina got 10 minutes added to her total every time Emma asked her to distract Snow at family gatherings so that she could duck out and get a break from Snow’s never-ending questions.

And of course, due to their competitive natures, both Regina and Emma were always trying to earn the most minutes. They both kept a running total, in the notes app on their phones, of how many minutes they had earned and used. 

After a long day at work, Emma stomped through the front door of their house and kicked her shoes off, leaving the boots in the center of the walkway. Going up the stairs, she slid her jacket off and dropped it on the wooden steps below. Upon reaching the landing, Emma toed her socks off and headed for her bedroom.

Plopping down on the bed, Emma let out a groan and turned her head to the side. Regina stared back at her, an amused grin on her face. The book that Regina had been reading was placed in the nightstand.

“How many minutes?” Regina opened the timer app on her phone, poised to set it.

“Thirty.” Emma muttered. Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise. That was more than usual.

“Everything okay?” Setting the timer, Regina straightened up and started running her fingers over Emma’s back.

The muscles that Emma had been holding tight all day finally relaxed, and Emma let out a sigh at the glorious feeling of Regina tickling her back.

Fingers ran gently down Emma’s spine, swooped out and in, then over to her side and back up toward her neck. As the fingers got closer to Emma’s nape, Regina straightened them a bit so her nails were also gliding over Emma’s skin.

A shiver rippled through Emma’s body.

Regina snuck her hand under Emma’s tank so she could be closer. She kept up the motions, grinning every time Emma moaned and trembled beneath her fingers.

Goosebumps appeared across Emma’s arms, a testament to how talented Regina’s fingers were. Regina used her other hand to rub away at the bumps, humming softly as she got into the rhythm.

A soft snoring sound drew Regina out of her mesmery. Regina leaned forward and looked at Emma’s face. Her eyes were closed, her expression one of contentment and happiness. Regina paused the timer on her phone, deciding to wait until Emma was awake to finish out the thirty minutes.

Snuggling close to Emma, Regina too closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
